A Day of Sorrow and Comfort
by Scifan
Summary: This is a tag for Critical Mass.


A Day of Sorrow and Comfort

John slowly releases a sigh of relief, for the day from hell was finally over. As he walks down the corridor towards the cafeteria, he lightly shakes his head in disbelief. Not only did the day start off with a bomb threat and find out that The Trust was involved, but the city also had the threat of two Hive ships thanks to the Trust as well.

Thankfully, Cadman was able to figure out that Col. Caldwell was the saboteur and they were able to get the code in time for Rodney to keep the ZPM from overloading. John pauses briefly in his stride as he recalls the moment he saw that the Colonel was being manipulated by a Goul'd. It was something he was hoping he'd never see in his life time.

John nears the cafeteria and notices that it is fairly empty. He was hoping that Teyla was done with getting her people of the Daedalus. He enjoyed the moments when they would talk about the day's burdens and help each other deflate any angers or frustrations. He finally comes to the conclusion that she is still with them and maybe even helping with bringing their belongings back to the mainland.

As he walks up the stairs, he nearly gets knocked over by Carson.

"Hey Doc, you should be careful where you're walking. You know, it might be helpful if you keep your head up to see better," John tries to say jokingly.

"Aye, I'm sorry about that. It's been a long day," Carson sighs. "I thought I'd get some food for Teyla after what she's been through today."

John gives him a confused look.

"Oh goodness, you dunno know?" the doctor responds.

"Know what?" John questions a little sternly. "Is she ok? Did she get hurt some how?"

"No, nothing like that, she…. well, one of her people, Charin pasted away today," Carson answers solemnly.

John's eyes widen, but still express his deepest sympathy for Teyla, "I… I didn't know. With all that was going on and ….. Why didn't she say anything?"

Carson gives John a look, as almost to say that he should know Teyla better, "She didn't want to trouble you, plus she knew you had enough on your plate already. I tried my best to help, but at the end Charin didn't want any other medical help and went on her own terms."

John places a hand on Carson's shoulder, "I'm sure you did you best, you always to do."

John points to the tray that the doctor is holding, "Is this all for her?"

"Aye," Carson replies.

"Well...you know. You look tired, so I can take it to her. I'll just get something for me as well. This way she doesn't have to eat alone," he persuades the doctor.

"Are you sure? It really isn't a bother…" Carson begins to say.

"Nope, I'm positive. Go. Go get some rest," John interrupts.

Carson smiles and gives John the tray. He nods his thanks before walking out of sight.

John takes the tray and goes back to get some food for himself. He pauses to think what else might help comfort her. The only thing he could think of, beside a friend to lean on, was a big bowl of chocolate ice cream, which the cafeteria associate graciously provides him.

In no time, John is in front of Teyla's quarters. He pauses to think of what he should do or say. This wasn't something he was comfortable doing, but she was a fellow teammate, but most importantly, an ally and friend.

He waves his hand over her door chimes. There's a long silence. Maybe she is mourning with her people; he thought and is about to turn and walk away before the door finally opens. He can see her reddened eyes and the wetness on her face from the tears she obviously wiped away just before she answered the door.

She stands before him in shock, "Colonel Sheppard?" She looks at him and the tray he has before him with confusion. "What are you….?"

John interrupts, "Carson told me about… about what happened with Charin. I thought I'd come and make sure you get something to eat."

"I… I am not hungry, but thank you much the same," she says softly and politely.  
John makes a small pouty face, "But I have all this food and I even got you something that most people on Earth eat when they are upset… ice cream."

He doesn't want to tell her that it is mostly woman that would normally delved into a big bowl of ice cream, or something sinfully delicious, when they got upset. He figures that it was both irreverent and that it might possibly insult her. Plus, in all honesty, he can't explain why they did it. He always preferred a nice cold beer.

She reluctantly lets him in and once he's in he immediately finds a table to place the tray on. He decides to bypass all the other food and grabs the spoon and chocolate ice cream. He gives it to her and she looks at it curiously.

"It's good. Trust me," he smiles with a boyish look. "It's cold, so you might want to eat it slow. Otherwise you'll get a brain freeze and….." he sees her looking more confused. "Um, never mind."

She digs a little bit on her spoon to sample it. She is surprised by the coldness, but also how cream and decadent it was.

"How are you holding up?" he asks with deep sympathy.

Tears start to well up in her eyes, "Besides losing my father and mother, this is one of the greatest loses I've ever had to face." She pauses for a bit. "I knew… I knew this day would come one day, but I was still not prepared."

John remains to be a listening ear for her. She talks about the various things that Charin did for her and for her people. Many things she had learned from her over the years. As she talks she slowly eats the rest of the ice cream and the remainder of the food he brought for her. She asks about what had transpired during his day and they end up talking for hours.

They eat, talk and they help each other through a difficult day.

The End


End file.
